Optical switches based on opto-electromechanical, electro-optic, or liquid crystal technologies are commercially available. The commercial opto-electromechanical switches are typically fabricated in silicon using silicon-processing techniques, and comprise micron dimension mirrors that can be electro-statically actuated. They are classified as micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS). Cost, reliability of operation, and power drain are the primary drawbacks of these commercially available optical switches. In order to improve reliability, elaborate processes are used to hermetically seal the MEMS structures—further adding to the cost.
In another MEMS technology, called the meso-MEMS technology, low cost switches are fabricated on a polymer structure with a mechanical cantilever member that is at least partially made of metal—typically copper. These have been shown to provide useful electrical switching functions, such as for RF signal switching.
What is needed is a more reliable and lower cost switch technology that can be used for optical switching.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.